


sleepy troubles

by Jibbly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, M/M, Post S8, fluff piece, shiro is such a good boyfriend even though he desn't know what's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Gripping the covers, he can’t believe when he feels that wet heat behind his eyes. His hand comes up and rubs at his eyes. A frustrated groan slipping out as he realizes that he’s crying. He can’t sleep. His bed is too hard. He’s tired. He’s frustrated. And he’s crying.And lucky him, that’s how Shiro finds him





	sleepy troubles

**Author's Note:**

> so...this story is based on my own sleepy troubles  
> my mom bought me a new mattress and it's way too firm  
> I haven't been able to properly sleep in like 2 days   
> I was so tired this morning i literally started crying cause i guess i was delirious  
> anyway enough some light sheith fluff

He can’t sleep.

Turning onto his side, he huffs out a frustrate breath when it makes his shoulder ache. Frowning, he turns onto his back and tries to get his eyes to stay shut. He’s been tossing and turning for the last two days. This morning having to get to a meeting with the rest of the team and the Garrison feeling like a dead weight. The dark bags under his eyes earned him a concerned look from Hunk and a whistle from Lance. “Can’t sleep without Shiro to keep you warm?” Lance had teased to which Allura gently hit his shoulder to scold him.

Shiro had to help with some Atlas modifications, his bond with the ship making it so he needed to be there. He had given Keith a regretful smile as he said he’d try to be back soon.

Sure, he missed Shiro, but that wasn’t why he couldn’t sleep.

Growling, he roughly patted the mattress under him and readjusted his pillow. His body aching all over as he tried and failed to find a comfortable spot to sleep. Looking over to the bedside table, he read the bright blue lights that told him it was already four in the morning. This was going to be the second day in a row he wouldn’t be getting any sleep it seemed.

\---

“you alive there, Keith?” Pidge lightly bumped against him as they walked side by side towards the hangar. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m fine. Just tired.” He mumbled, not seeing the way she frowned.

“any particular reason why?”

Rubbing at his eyes, he nodded. The crick in his neck throbbing as he rolled his head to try and soothe it. “I think my bed is too hard.”

She raises an eyebrow at that. “Did you get a new mattress or something?” He shakes his head as they pass through the hangar door. Garrison personnel and his teammates walking about around them as they came to stand besides the loading deck of the Atlas.

“No. It just started feeling too firm or something. I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“That’s weird. “She looks over at where Hunk is talking with Kinkade. “Maybe you’re getting sick?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

\---

He sits up in the middle of his bed, hair ruffled, and hands fisting in the covers. The clock mocks him reading five thirty in the morning. He’s been tossing and turning all night again, his entire body aching.

Gripping the covers, he can’t believe when he feels that wet heat behind his eyes. His hand comes up and rubs at his eyes. A frustrated groan slipping out as he realizes that he’s crying. He can’t sleep. His bed is too hard. He’s tired. He’s frustrated. And he’s crying.

And lucky him, that’s how Shiro finds him.

The older man stilling in their bedroom door as he turns on the lights and sees Keith sobbing in the middle of their bed. “Keith, What’s wrong?” He drops his duffle bag onto the floor and crawls on the bed to him.

If anything, having Shiro close by makes his smalls hiccupping sobs grow louder. Hands furiously rubbing at his sore eyes, as he hunches over himself.

“Hey, come on Keith. Tell me what’s wrong, Baby?” a warm hand comes to wrap around his shoulder and pull him into a warm chest.

Krolia won’t say she’s an expert on human customs, but she does know about Galran ones. She stands watching as the former black paladin and present captain of the Atlas goes back and forth through the halls of the Garrison like a chicken without its head.

There’s a stressed look on his face as each time he passes by, he brings more and more bedding with him. Disappearing into his and Keith’s quarters only to come back out and get more linens. She decides to take pity on him and the next time he comes out of the room, his eyes widen as she stands in the doorway.

“Krolia, thank god! Something’s wrong with Keith.” His voice pitches up and she smiles at him.

“Is that right?”

He nods at her and steps aside to let her into the room. “I came this morning and he wouldn’t stop crying.” She hums and looks over the small living room and dining area, their bedroom further in. “And you’re gathering bedding?” He nods again, walking in front of her towards his and Keith’s room.

“He…He said he couldn’t sleep. That the bed was too hard, so I brought him a cushion to line the mattress with, but…” He opens the door to their room and she smiles at the sight inside. “But he kept on crying and asking for more blankets and pillows. I’ve already asked for most of the spare linens that are in this wing. I don’t know what to do.” He sounds so genuinely worried and nervous that it makes warmth bloom in her chest for him.

Her son really did choose a good mate.

“He’ll be fine. He’s just nesting.” She walks into the bundle of blankets and pillow on the floor and kneels down besides a shaking mound letting out small sobs. She hers Shiro behind her. “Nesting?”

She reaches out a hand and lets it smooth down her kit’s shaking flank. “Keith, you’re alright.” She coos out to him, smiling as he readjusts the blanket to see her. His eyes red rimmed and watery. She Ruffles his hair gentle to which he leans into. “You’re worrying your mate, Kit.” She whispers as she rubs a thumb over a tear stained cheek.

Keith shakes his head. “I…I’m so tired. And I …I can’t sleep on my bed. It’s too hard. It hurts…”

“Shh, It’s okay. You’re okay.” She turns back and holds out a hand towards Shiro. “Give me your shirt.”

He jumps away, face turning red. “Wh-what?”

She frowns, hand opening up. “Give. Me. Your. Shirt. It’ll help him calm down.”

Shiro coughs into his hand, embarrassed, but undoes the fastenings of his jacket. He makes to give Krolia the jacket but she shakes her head. “No, the fabric will be too rough for him. Give me your shirt.”

He hesitates, before lifting the shirt over his head and handing it over to her. A need to cover himself in front of Keith’s mom of all people.

She ignores his embarrassment, instead focusing on lifting Keith up and tucking the shirt under the case of the pillow Keith was on. The effect was almost immediate. He still let out small quiet sobs, but His eyes started to drift shut as he pressed his face into the pillow, Krolia’s fingers carding through his hair.

After a couple of minutes, Keith was softly breathing in and out.

She leans down to kiss the crown of his head, taking the chance to scent him, pulling away with a smile. Careful not to disturb her sleeping kit, she stands up and faces a confused Shiro.

“What was that?”

She walks out of the room, Shiro following her, jacket pulled back on. “He should be fine now, just a little sensitive.”

He frowns at her, worry still on his face. “So, Keith…he’s fine? What was all that then?”

“He’s perfectly healthy, so don’t worry. Though, I recommend taking him to one of our Galra doctors once he wakes up in a better mood.”

Shiro tenses. “Why?”

“It’s still faint, but pretty obvious.” She puts a hand on his shoulder and he furrows his brows in confusion. “Keith is pregnant.”

Shiro’s eyes widen and his face goes back to that red flushed color. “W-what!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops keith is knocked up  
> congrats shiro!


End file.
